


It’s Okay, Crypto

by HMSquared



Category: Apex Legends (Video Games)
Genre: Ambiguous/Open Ending, Angst, Banter, Blood, First Kiss, Gun Violence, Gunshot Wounds, M/M, Sad Ending, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-31
Updated: 2020-07-31
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:55:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25621744
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HMSquared/pseuds/HMSquared
Summary: The Legends get into a war with Hammond Robotics. Every scar and bullet is real.
Relationships: Crypto | Park Tae Joon/Mirage | Elliott Witt
Comments: 4
Kudos: 17





	It’s Okay, Crypto

War is hell. Always has been, always will be. But Mirage learned that on his last day.

The Legends had declared war on Hammond Robotics. Revenant of all people was leading the charge. Caustic was already dead, taken out by a Hammond sniper on the first day.

Now Mirage found himself near the Tree. Crypto was down the hall, firing at anything that moved. The trickster was taking down simulacrum idiots and whistling.

“Just taking out some fools,” Mirage hummed to himself. “Then dinner tonight with the gang.” He fired a headshot over his shoulder without looking.

“Having fun over there?” Crypto snapped through their coms. Mirage smirked.

“You know me, Crypto. Always the—“ There was a pang in his stomach. Mirage turned to find one of the simulacrums behind him. Knees buckling, he shot it on the way down. “Actually, Crypto, I need a little help.”

The hacker rushed in a minute later, kneeling. Mirage clutched his stomach, taking slow breaths.

“How bad is it?”

“Move your hand.” He did, wincing in pain. Crypto tilted his head, eyebrows furrowed. “I’m not a doctor, but…”

“Relax, I’ll be fine.” Mirage suddenly coughed, clutching his chest. A tiny amount of blood dribbled onto the floor.

“You’re not fine.” Crypto gestured to his mouth. “You’re internally bleeding.”

“Really? I hadn’t noticed.” Mirage coughed again. A flash of concern appeared on the hacker’s face. The cough worsened to a full-blown fit, and he slumped over.

“Mirage.” Crypto pulled him into a half-sitting position. Mirage smiled, blood still dripping from his mouth.

“It’s okay, Crypto. I’m just going to sleep now.” He rubbed the hacker’s cheek with his finger. “Give then hell, will you?”

“Of course.” Crypto actually looked upset. Smiling, Mirage leaned forward and grazed his lips. He tasted salty from the blood, but the hacker didn’t mind. He felt the trickster go slack in his arms.

As Mirage’s eyes closed, there was another gunshot. Crypto crashed down on top of him, a perfect hole in his skull.

**Author's Note:**

> Loosely based on something that happened in game. I went down as Mirage, our Crypto tried to revive me, and was unceremoniously headshotted.


End file.
